Blue Hour
by dietchola
Summary: Yes I am doing this I made I Edward/OC fic but this is slash! Since I was getting tired of not seeing enough Edward/MaleOC fics I mde one meself!


Adan drummed his long fingers against the fogged windows of the 2010 Ford Expedition.

"Fingers off the window, Adan." his mother, Anneliese Roux, reprimanded gently from the passenger's seat. "You'll leave finger-prints."

Adan looked at his mother's face, big blue doe eyes examining the gentle, epitome of feminine face. He had gotten his effeminate looks from her definitely. They had the same blue eyes (except his was sort brighter), full pouty lips, and the same facial structures. It infuriated him that he looked so delicate and dainty but it was beneficial for him for when he had to convince someone to do something. Just one flutter of his thick, unnaturally baby blonde, feather duster like eyelashes and you were pulled into that sea of persuasion in which he could get you to do something over the top.

"Sorry." He murmured quietly. He then felt the impact of something hitting the back of his head and he growled internally. He could hear the boisterous laughter and the condescending giggles of his step-siblings in the backseat. Adan looked down to see a Spiderman toy, legs and arms bunched up to look like a ball, lying in cramped space between him and his actual brother Gabriel.

Gabriel was seventeen (an embarrassing year younger than me) but he looked like a six year old with a 21 year old body, which actually fitted him for some odd reason. Gabriel had curly light brown hair and deep dimples when he smiled. He was lucky and gotten dad's manlier looks and bulky size but I was no skinny little wimp. My dad had made sure that I worked out got my muscle before I started middle school. I right now I had a fuckin' eight pack and could bench-press 96 lbs. I was really proud about it too.

I had lost dad in a car accident about six months ago. My mom after that only mourned for a little then she went right ahead and married a jackass named Frederick Heralds. Who the hell has two first names, one of them his last! It had pissed me off thoroughly when his mom just replaced dad so easily in that short time span. Also when mom married him he brought along all fucking seven, not three or two, but flip-flopping seven kids! And they were all cocky, fugly bastards!

First there was Alec (15) and Andy (15), they were twins and jocks also. They were complete _idiotes_! They thought they were better than everyone, including me, because of their hulking size. Next was Alexia (14), was a complete drama queen. She fit every single stereotype about blondes, attention whores, and sluts. I had found a list of all the guys she's fucked in the past year and it is huge. After that is Marc (12), who was absolutely a narcissist, pretty boy, preppy douchebag who only cared about himself and his appearance. I'm sure in the future he is going freaking marry himself. Then there was Michael (11) who loved to play stupid pranks and mess with my stuff. And lastly there was Britney (10) and Brandon (10) another set of twins who acted like Marc and Alec & Andy put together. They were so fucking melodramatic and it drives me up the fucking walls, not wall but walls.

"Are we there yet, Dad?!" Alexia practically screeched in my ear. '_Bitch._' I thought internally

"No sweetie, but we will soon." Frederick assured her. I rolled my eyes. He was the reason why they were so spoiled.

Gabriel who sat next to me smiled, obviously excited. Gabriel really wanted to move from Chicago because of last fiasco Freddy's kids started in the school. It started off with rumors, and then it spread into some serious danger to my brother so we moved here to Forks, Washington. Where the population is only about 2000 people. Great. So if Alexia started any rumors it would be around in less than three days since this seems like the type of town who have old biddies who like to gossip and spread over the top tall-tales that could result in someone being ridiculed for the rest of their entire life. Again Great.

"And we are here!" Fred said too happy for this. I heard my mother giggle. I saw my mother lean over and whisper something in his ear, placing one of her little hands on his chest. He grinned lecherously at her.

"Gross." I grumbled aloud causing them to both look at me. My mother blushed furiously while Freddy-boy frowned.

"What you don't like seeing me or your mom flirt?" he asked grinning at me with that stupid cocky grin of his. My mom blushed even more and slapped his bulky arm.

"Actually it's '_you_ _don't like seeing your mom or I flirt_' and yes I don't like seeing mom and you flirt because it is disgusting how you two act like hormonal sixteen—no scratch that, thirteen year olds and I used to only seeing my mom and my _**dad**_ act like that." I told them in a patronizing tone. My mom's mouth dropped open and the Fredmaster turned red with anger.

"But Frederick is your father." My mom said looking at me with a pleading.

"You wish," I snorted. "Let's go Gaby, we gotta go call rooms before the brats do." I nodded towards the shell-shocked little urchins in the backseat and next to us. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt so did Gaby and we both ran to the front door with the bastards and mom trailing behind us. As soon mom open the door Gaby and I darted upstairs and called the next two largest rooms other than the master bedroom. They also had views of the forest behind us and it was beautiful. The windows were large and they were those kinds of windows that you could see out of but you can't see into. The doors also lock inside and you could have a key for the outside lock. We had humongous closet space that we didn't even need. The throughout the whole house were a cream color so we were going to paint our walls. I smiled and bounced around like a dork in my new room. Every time I jumped it never made any creaking noises like the old house.

"ANNALIESE!" I heard both Marc and Alexia scream. Damn it even pierced the noise-proof walls. I peeked my head outside my door to see Gaby, Alexia, and Marc, the last two looking angry.

"What's wrong?" my mom said scanning us (Gaby and I) for any injuries.

"They took our rooms!" Alexia shrieked pointing a nail-polished finger at Gaby and I. That's when the asshole chose to walk up.

"Why did you take their rooms?" Fredward (note reference to Squidward) said knitting his eyebrows.

"We did not take their rooms they're just being melodramatic crybabies because we called them first." Gaby explained casually, pretending that his nails were the most interesting thing in the world. I started giggled softly. Gaby turned his head to me and gave me a silly grin. I laughed even more. Freddy glared at me and Gaby.

"Well they did get to the rooms before they did, so just them the keys Fred." My mom said obviously settling the matter with her commanding '**MOM**' voice. Fredick gave her the keys to which she passed them to us! I heard a silent hiss of '_yes_' escape Gabe.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

It was dinner time so to celebrate my mom made her all famous French culture cuisine. That included Endive and Ham Gratin, Roasted Beet Salad, Beurre Blanc, Poulet à la crème, Red Pepper Gougeres, Pork Rillettes, and Grilled Seafood Nicoise.

"So everyone tomorrow you start school." Frederick said happily. Probably relieved that we weren't staying in his house. But school. Tomorrow. Ugh. Its gonna be hell.


End file.
